Toy Story
by VivalaB
Summary: A quick oneshot. Alex makes an interesting discovery in Olivia's bedroom.


**Disclaimer:** The characters from SVU belong to Dick Wolf and the powers that be at NBC

**Thanks:** To everyone on the **Yahoo ****Group**, you're the best!

**Author's Note:** This one came from a deleted paragraph (and a lot of banter) from Tuesday's update of **Trial & Retribution**

Toy Story

By vivalaB

* * *

"Oh my God, could it possibly have come down any harder?" Alex asked, referring to the downpour they had just been caught in.

Olivia ran her fingers through her soaking hair and glared at her girlfriend, "I don't know what you're complaining about…you're the one with the umbrella that wouldn't share," she groused, heading straight for the kitchen.

Alex rolled her eyes, "I still got wet didn't I?" she replied, plucking at her cardigan. She looked disdainfully at the wet ends of her long, blonde hair and sighed, "I need to dry off, can I borrow one of your tee shirts?" she asked, moving towards the bedroom.

Olivia lifted a hand towel from the counter and began drying her hair, she nodded absently in Alex's direction, "Sure, not much point though aren't we going to bed soon?" she asked the retreating figure.

Alex turned at the bedroom door, "I was hoping to get some work done first," she said, screwing up her face, bracing herself for the reaction.

Olivia peeked out from beneath the towel, "We agreed _no_ work when we're together," she said quietly.

Alex moved forward and placed her hands on the soaking sleeves of Olivia's sweater, "I know sweetie but Jack asked me to draft a motion, it was last minute, it won't take long…I promise," she said, kissing her tenderly.

Olivia kissed her back and reached arms out to hold her but recoiled at the wetness she encountered, "Eeew, wet wool is _not_ my friend," she mumbled and nudged her towards the bedroom.

Olivia moved back towards the kitchen, she opened the fridge and looked at the contents before smiling and removing a bottle of wine. She sat it on the counter and admitted to herself that Alex Cabot was a good influence on her _and_ her eating habits. She moved to the sink and reached into the overhead cupboard, retrieving two wine glasses and placing them next to the bottle. She moved in the direction of her bedroom and rubbed the towel vigorously over her head again.

"_What is this?"_

Olivia pulled the towel away from her face and looked at Alex's outstretched hand, color instantly rising in her cheeks. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She reached for the object but it was pulled away before she made contact.

Alex stepped into the living room, holding the purple vibrator by the base, "Who's your friend?" she asked, nodding at the object.

Olivia's cheeks burned, "Give it back," she demanded, reaching out a hand.

"No chance…not until you tell me about your friend I found hiding underneath your t-shirts," she said.

Olivia frowned, "She wasn-" she groaned instantly at her mistake.

Alex raised her eyebrows and smiled, _"She?"_

Olivia bit the inside of her cheek, "Please don't, I don't raid through your drawers," she said quietly.

Alex moved closer to her and cupped a flaming cheek, "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, we've been dating for almost a year, you can share anything with me Liv," she said honestly.

Olivia nodded and looked at the faded NYPD tee shirt and sleep shorts Alex had changed in to, "That's my favorite shirt," she groaned.

"I know," Alex said smiling. She looked at Olivia's wet appearance, "Why don't you go change and I'll start my paperwork," she said.

Olivia nodded, "There's wine on the counter, think I'll grab a quick shower," she said, kissing Alex and reaching for the vibrator at the same time.

"Nu uh uh…I'll keep this," Alex said, arching an eyebrow.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "You act like you've never seen one before," she mumbled.

Alex shrugged, "To each their own…I prefer a more…organic approach myself," she said casually.

Olivia felt her cheeks burn once more, "_Organic?"_

Alex smiled and waggled her free hand in front of Olivia's face, laughing at her shocked reaction, "Oh my God, don't tell me you thought I didn't do it.._did you?"_ she asked.

Olivia snorted, _"Everybody_ does it," she retorted, "They just don't admit to it," she said, holding out her hand and motioning for the toy.

Alex placed it in her hand and smiled, "Do you think of me when you're touching yourself with it," she purred, moving closer, their fronts almost touching.

"Yes," Olivia stated boldly.

Alex parted her lips in surprise, expecting a denial from the brunette. She gasped as she felt something gliding along her sex, the touch was firm yet light and altogether teasing, she felt her breathing hitch.

"Do you think of me?" Olivia whispered, lips almost touching.

Alex swallowed, _"Yes,"_ she panted out before closing the distance between them.

The kiss was bruising and tender all at once, Olivia pressed the vibrator along the folds she could feel beneath the thin sleep shorts and felt her own clit twitch as Alex moaned into her mouth.

Alex pulled away and looked into deep brown pools, "I think you should properly introduce me to your friend," she breathed out, reaching down to hold Olivia's hand more firmly against her throbbing sex.

Olivia smiled, "What about your motion?" she asked.

"There's only one motion I'm interested in…" she teased, rubbing herself along the toy.

Olivia laughed and pushed her backwards into the bedroom.

* * *

Okay, that really was just a whim. I can see a whole themed series about this in between the daily update lol.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
